


okay pretty boy

by gemini_hyuck



Category: Jisung - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, F/M, JaeMin, Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Taeil - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kun - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, renjun - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, winwin - Freeform, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which jisung is your soulmate but neither of you are okay with that.
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	okay pretty boy

for as long as he could remember he had looked for his soulmate everywhere he went. when the words “ok pretty boy” showed up on his arm park jisung was terrified. he had no idea what it meant. his hyungs explained to him that those were the first words his soulmate would ever say to him. ever since he was hell bent on finding you.

when you woke up with the words “shut up princess” tattooed on your skin you thought it was some sort of cruel joke. after confronting your siblings and trying to scrub it off you consulted your parents. they explained to you what it meant. you rolled your eyes, annoyed. a soulmate? you didn’t have the time or energy to worry about it. heading back upstairs you got ready making sure to cover up the words. 

years past and you still hadn’t bothered to care about it. until one day you walked into your favorite cafe with your friends. some boys passed you on their way out and some of them stopped to talk to your friends. clearly they knew them though you had never met these boys before in your life. nevertheless you tuned into the conversation simply listening. one of them obviously didn’t want to be there. he kept making sarcastic comments, god it was annoying, and trying to cut the conversation short. he made a comment about how you and your friends should “just order your coffee like the basic white girls you are” and you scoffed at him. “ok pretty boy.” you said rolling your eyes. he sneered at you in return. “shut up princess.” the second he said that both of you winced in pain, your hands pressed over your forearms where the words resided. or used to at least. when you pushed up your sleeve you could see them fading. you looked up in shock to see jisung with the same look on his face. “aw hell no” you both yelled in sync. your friends grabbed both of you by the arm and dragged you outside. “you guys are soulmates” one of the guys said. everyone was shocked. everyone except for you and jisung that is. you two were glaring at each other like the world would end if you didn’t. “why does it have to be you.” he whined. you rolled your eyes. “oh yeah im just terrible. i have to be stuck with an immature brat for the rest of my life.” he looked like he was about to hit you so his friends dragged him away yelling something about talking later. wow.

a few weeks later you found yourself sitting in front of jisung again. this time in the living room of his shared apartment. “can we just talk about this and get it over with?” he sighed tiredly and nodded. you then noticed the bags under his eyes and how utterly worn down and exhausted he looked. “hey are you ok?” he dismissed the question with a short nod and a wave of his hand. “ok so my friends and your friends have been talking and they think that maybe we should live together for a little bit.” at this his head shot up. not only were you presenting the idea you seemed to be mildly ok with it. he raised an eyebrow and you shrugged. “i think it would help us get more used to each other. maybe we can become friends.” he nodded, grateful that you weren’t pushing the whole soulmate thing straight into a relationship. friendship he could do. by the time you left you both had devised a schedule for staying over. you would come over tomorrow with your things and spend the rest of the day there. you’d spend the night then the next day he would stay at your place. you’d alternate days and try to spend time with each other during the day.

over the time you spent there you grew closer with not only jisung but the guys as well. they became just as close of friends as your girls. renjun was the oldest but the shortest. he was kind everyone but rarely held back from sarcastic comments. jeno was the one with the adorable eye smile. he looked very intimidating but you soon learned he was just a big teddy bear. donghyuck was the one with gorgeous tanned skin and a voice to match. his sunshine personality easy kept your energy high and the mood playful. jaemin was the one with the beautiful smile. he was absolutely gorgeous and had a dazzling personality that complimented it well. chenle was jisung’s best friend so you saw him a lot. he was absolutely adorable but oh so loud. he was very entertaining however and often made you laugh. then there was jisung. he had started to grow on you as much as you didn’t want to admit it. once he opened up he was very cute and funny as well as a little shy. he was an absolute god at dancing which you discovered one day when you walked into his room to see him in shorts and a tank top dancing in front of the huge mirror in his room. you started to back out but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you in asking you to dance with him. and how could you refuse with that bright, carefree smile, that you hardly got to see, plastered on his face. you two danced together for hours, him teaching you moves, you laughing together when you messed up bad. eventually you ended up laying on the ground panting and exhausted but with huge smiles on your faces. “you know, you’re not so bad.” he says turning his head to look at you. you turn as well and smile at him still catching your breath. he looked gorgeous even laying down, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. dang.

little moments like these occurred often during your time with him and, dare you say it, you had started to catch feelings. there was one time he woke up and shook you awake (you guys slept in jisung’s room, he had insisted on the floor but you said no and somehow both of you ended up on the bed.) and dragged you out on their roof to look at the stars. you grabbed some blankets and he grabbed your pillows and you guys laid together in silence admiring the beautiful galaxy above you. eventually you started to yawn and nod off. jisung noticed and laid back with you, guiding your head to your pillow carefully. he froze when, a few minutes later, you rolled over and wrapped an arm around him. your head moved on top of his chest and he practically stopped breathing. he almost moved you off because he’s not supposed to feel this way, he’s not supposed to like you. he’s not supposed to wish he could hold you like this every night. with his arms around you he slowly feel asleep, his head on top of yours. if only he knew, you felt the same exact way.

time flew by (time flies when you’re having fun) and before you knew it you had been sleeping in the same bed as jisung for over two months. you were in deep and you knew it two. everyone could tell except for jisung. everything was going perfectly. you both were incredibly close now and every you slept in his arms and every morning you woke up to a “good morning princess” and a soft kiss on your forehead or cheek. until that changed. 

one morning you woke up before jisung. you whispered “good morning pretty boy” (a joke the two of you found hilarious now), gently kissed his forehead and went downstairs to get something to eat. surprisingly jaemin and chenle were already awake. they both had a mug of coffee and were eating while talking quietly. when they saw you they both smiled in greeting and whispered a quiet good morning. jaemin got up and grabbed another plate, piling the remaining food on it and setting it in front of you. you had come to find that jaemin is basically the mom friend. he cooks well and takes care of everyone else before himself. you smiled in thanks and he set a cup of coffee in front of you as well. “hey guys i have a question.” they both looked up from their food, giving you their full attention. “i kinda sorta really like jisung and i want to tell him but i don’t think he likes me back what should i do.” you rushed out. it took them a second to process and then they both smiled widely at you. “jisung is head over heels for you honestly. you should definitely tell him how you feel.” you look at them in disbelief so they continue. “seriously he talks about you like every second you’re not with us. kind of annoying really.” 

speak of the devil jisung comes downstairs with bed head and a tired look on his face. he also looked kind of upset? maybe he had a bad dream or something. as he neared you, you spoke up “hey jisung could i talk to you later about something?” he reply was short “no.” thinking he was joking with you, you pushed a little bit. “ah but it’s kind of important so maybe-” “i said no now shut up princess. god you’re so annoying and clingy.” he spat out coldly in your direction. chenle and jaemin looked at him in shock as you looked down at your plate. tears started to form in your eyes so you excused yourself quietly picking up your plate and taking it to the sink. the second you left the room you could hear chenle and jaemin whisper yelling at jisung. they were definitely mad though you couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. as you washed your dishes your vision started to blur and you tried to blink the tears away. your hands trembled and the plate slipped from your hands. before it could fall however another hand reached forward and took it from you. jaemin set the plate gently on the counter top and took your hands in his. he helped you rinse the soap off them handed you a towel. you were still staring at the ground, afraid that if you look up the tears would fall. jaemin carefully pushed your head up and gave you a sad smile reaching forward to wipe away the tears that already feel. he pulled you into hug and let you cry into his hoodie. 

you heard someone walk through the door and tried to look but jaemin kept your head on his shoulder with his hand and shook his head. “she doesn’t want to talk to you right now.” he said his voice colder than you’d ever heard it. you knew it had to be jisung to you pulled yourself slightly away from jaemin and wiped your face. you gave him a small smile before leaning forward and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. “thank you.” you whispered. he gave you a small nod in return and told you that you were free to stay in his room if you wanted to. you nodded and turned around brushing past jisung on your way out. he grabbed your wrist as you passed him but you shook him off and kept walking. once you reached jisung’s room you grabbed some clothes and your stuff that was in jisung’s bathroom and head to jaemin’s room. jaemin had a king bed and a huge pull out couch. you dumped your stuff on the couch and walked into his bathroom setting the rest of your things in there. guess you’d be staying here for a couple days.

that night you tossed and turned. something was bothering you but you didn’t know what it was. tired and irritated you just pushed it down and went to sleep. in the morning jaemin shook you awake. “hey good morning.” you smiled slightly at him and sat up slowly. he was already dressed and apparently had already eaten breakfast too. you slowly started to get ready brushing your teeth and hair then grabbing some clothes to change. jeno had come in to use jaemin’s bathroom so you had to change in jaemin’s room. as soon as he realized that you need to change he turned around a looked at the wall. you giggled at his slightly panicked demeanor. as you changed you decided to ask him some that had been weighing on you. “why did jisung freak out on me like that?” you saw jaemin’s shoulders tense then drop. “if he asks you didn’t hear it from me. when jisung came downstairs you noticed he looked upset right? well apparently his ex is trying to get back together with him. she treated him horribly and only dated him for popularity. he said no and she tried to turn it on him. that definitely doesn’t excuse him flipping out on you but i guess it kinda makes sense. he really likes you but that’s also how he felt about her. it think he’s scared that you’ll turn out like she did.” oh. well now you understood. “i would never even consider using him like that. he’s amazing and he’s funny and cute and he makes me feel so incredibly special like im the only girl in the world.” you tap jaemin on the shoulder indicating he can turn around and he grins at you. “maybe you should tell him that?” “yeah you definitely should!” jeno yells from the bathroom. “ok!” you yell back to jeno, you and jaemin silently cracking up at how he was listening the whole time from the bathroom.

you open jaemin’s door only to see jisung hand raised as if he were about to knock. “hey uh can we talk.” jaemin steps beside you and glares at him. he opens his mouth to say something but you lay your hand on his arm and he looks at you. you shake your head silently telling him not to start anything then step forward. “sure but let’s go somewhere else to do it.” the two of you end up in jisung’s room sitting on his bed face to face. “ok i know what i said earlier was out of hand and im so sorry for it i really and truly am. someone from my past is trying to force their way back into my life but i don’t want them here they’ve caused so many problems already and like i used to really care about them and i even believed that i loved them but now those feelings are gone and i really really like you but i don’t know if you just want to use me like they did and-” you cut him off by leaning forward and pressing your lips gently to his. he made a little noise of surprise then kissed back. his long arms wrapped around your waist pulling you closer and you tangled your fingers into his hair. you pulled away breathless moments later and rested your forehead against his. you take his face in your hands after catching your breath and look into his eyes. “i would never ever use you or cheat on you or treat you any other way than the angel that are deserves to be treated okay? ever.” jisung’s eyes widen at your words and he can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. he pressed his lips to yours again that kiss shorter than the other before pulling away and looking at you. “ok” he whispered and you smiled leaning in to kiss him again. “oh by the way.” you whispered, millimeters from his lips, “i really really like you too.”


End file.
